


Secrets

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Takes Care Of Sam, F/M, Genderswap, Sam/Dean pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, sam is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting away from John wasn't the only reason Samantha went to Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Samantha ran off, Dean thought his world was ending. He was losing his sister and lover. Dean wouldn't talk for weeks, would just hunt and get the job done. John got worried, the elder man never noticing how close his children were. John had gotten word of where Samantha was, and told Dean he was more than welcome to go find her and bring her home. Dean took the chance, and after an eighteen hour drive, he found himself in front of Samantha's new apartment. 

Dean sits outside, his Impala purring under his feet, watching. The lights were off, so he could easily sneak in. Dean took his chance, turning Baby off and grabbing his duffle bag. He places a gun in the back of his jeans, making his way up the steps to her door. Dean drops his bag, surveys his surroundings, and quickly tries to open her door. When he hears the click, he lets out a satisfied sigh and opens the door quietly, the apartment quiet and dark. 

Dean tiptoes his way in, laying his bag on the leather sofa, looking around the room. He can hear Samantha's soft snores from down the hall, and he makes his way towards it. The door is propped open, giving Dean a look inside without opening the door. Dean stares at his sister, who's sound asleep, and feels his heart sigh. He steps inside, but stops dead in his tracks as he notices what she's cradling.

He's too lost in his thought to notice Samantha slowly waking up, her blurry vision focusing on the face of a horrified Dean. Samantha's eyes follow Dean's to her plump six-month pregnant belly, her heart stopping in her chest. She gasps, pulling the blanket up to her neck and trying to fight away the tears, "Dean?!" 

"S-Sam," He stutters

"I'm sorry," She looks down, sighing

"Is it mine?" Dean knew it was a stupid question, but he just wanted to be sure.

Samantha nods, a tear falling from her eye, "Are you mad?" 

"I'm mad you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad about it...how far along?" Dean stammers

"About six months," She replies quietly, her hand absentmindly on her belly. 

"Do you know the gender?" Dean sits down beside his sister, who's visibly shaking, "Hey, you're okay. It's okay. Don't scare the baby," Dean coos, touching his sister's hand that's resting on her stomach. 

Samantha shakes her head, "Just nervous. I expected you to blow up on me." She smiles, "It's a girl," 

Dean's heart fluttered at the thought of a little girl, with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He can't hide the smile on his face, and kisses Samantha with so much passion, she could've fainted. It reminded her of their first kiss, when she knew she had fallen head-over-heels for her brother. Her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him in closer, but her belly was in the way. Dean felt a little thump against his stomach, and he froze.

"Did she just...?" He stutters

"She kicked to tell you to get off," Samantha joked, kissing Dean's forehead as he rubs his hand over her stomach, calloused fingers meeting smooth skin. 

"Is this why you left? To get away from me?" 

Samantha shakes her head violently, tears filling her eyes again, "No, I'd never wanna be away from you. I left because I knew John would make me get rid of her...and I couldn't let him do it," Samantha's voice breaks, "I couldn't let him make me kill her. Not my baby." 

Samantha starts sobbing, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left. I thought it was for the best. I knew you wouldn't quit hunting for the baby. I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to hate our baby. This baby is a miracle. And if John found out, God, he'd probably beat me until I miscarried. I couldn't let him hurt her. My motherly instincts told me to protect, run. And that's what I did. Bobby's known, he took me to the doctor to confirm. He was disappointed we didn't use protection, but neither of us knew this would happen. I was naive to think it wouldn't happen to me, I wouldn't get pregnant. But Bobby was so excited, and that's why he was okay with me leaving. He knew the same as me. I'm so sorry, I can't make up for leaving. I'm so sorry, Dean," 

Dean has tears flowing down his cheeks, his heart wrenching at his sister's reveal. He never knew she was that terrified of John and what he was capable of. He takes her into his arms, "I'd never let Dad hurt the baby. Over my dead body. I'd leave and take you away, give you that apple-pie life you've always wanted. Anything for you," He whispers, rubbing her shaking form, "I promise you're okay." 

They sit quietly for a moment as Samantha calms down, just resting her forehead on Dean's shoulder. Dean pipes up, "Did you pick any names?" 

"No, not yet. Figured I'd wait until she's born," 

"So we're just gonna call her 'her'? That's no fun!" Dean laughs, "How about in the morning we choose her name," 

Samantha nods, a yawn escaping her lips. Dean watches her fondly as she lays back down, letting him tuck her in. As he goes to leave, he feels her wrist on his arm, "Don't leave," 

"I'm just gonna shower. I'll be back, I promise. I'm never leaving again," With that, Dean kisses her softly, letting her close her eyes.

Dean knew John needed to know, and he was going to make it very clear to leave them alone if he had bad intentions. 

"Staying here with Sam. She's pregnant, and I'm the dad. Don't contact us if you're only going to make her get rid of it, it won't happen. Dean." 

Without a second glance, he jumps into the shower and finds himself wrapped around Samantha, and their baby.


	2. Our Little Happy Ending (Sequel To Secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Winchesters get their happy ending? 
> 
> Sequel to "Secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to a previous work called "Secrets." Read it before you read this to get a better understanding (you dont have to but yeah).  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4771919
> 
> Thank you!

It had been a few months since Dean and Samantha had any contact with their father, Samantha still too scared to face him. Samantha didn't want to hear his disappointment, didn't want to hear how disgusting she was for loving her brother more than she should. She didn't want her daughter to be called a disgrace, a monster, because her parents were directly related. Her baby girl was healthy, her doctor says so when they get ultrasounds. 

Samantha's washing the dishes in her apartment as Dean works on homework, the older man starting to go back to school to better provide for his upcoming family. The doorbell rings, Samantha pursing her lips and drying off her hands as she waddles to the door, hand on her lower back to support her belly. She unlocks the wooden door, withering with age, swinging it open, only to feel her heart drop into her stomach.

John Winchester stands behind the door, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a baby carrier made for a girl and gifts in another. He's wearing a smile, his dark hair quiffed up in a newer look. He's freshly shaved, and seems to even lost some weight. Samantha feels her eyes water at the sight of a man who seemed so proud, gasping out his name, "Dad?" 

"Hey baby girl," John responds, and she swore she saw tears in his eyes, "I brought gifts for the little one," 

Samantha breaks into sobs, John dropping the gifts as soon as Samantha wraps herself under his arms, whimpering into his chest. John holds her close, left hand on her head, the other cradling her back. He closes his eyes, letting her cry, tears falling from his own eyes. Samantha's shoulders shake as she just lets it all out, her daughter moving around in her belly and kicking, as if to ask "what's wrong?" 

John pulls away as footsteps are heard down the hall, "Sammy? Who's at the door--?" Dean's cut off by the sounds of Sam's sobs, and the sight of their father.

"Hey Dean," John says as Dean steps into his vision, Samantha under his arm, wiping her tears away

Dean hugs John tightly, glad to finally see him again after so long. 

"How did you find us?" Dean asks pointedly 

John chuckles, "You weren't that hard to find. Bobby told me after I begged for about two hours. Started driving here Wednesday and got here at about 4am this morning. And now I'm here," 

"Why did you want to see us so badly? Aren't you disappointed?" Samantha asks

John sighs, "No. I wasn't. I knew you two were always closer than normal siblings, and honestly, I couldn't be happier it was Dean for you. Dean was the type of man I wanted you to be with. When I found out you were pregnant, I was shocked. I was mad you didn't use protection, but then again, I wouldn't be having a grandbaby. And I couldn't be more proud to have such amazing kids bringing in a child. I'm proud of you two," John explains, watching the looks on his children's faces go from confused to happy. 

"Thank you, Dad." Dean speaks, Samantha too tongue-tied to respond, she just cries harder.

"And Sammy, my little girl. You were always my Princess, and I'm so sorry by how I've treated you. I know I was never fair to you, and I can't forgive myself for it. I hope we can start over," John speaks, "For the baby,"

"Of course, you were already forgiven," Samantha sobs, hugging her father a second time. 

\---

Later that night, Samantha went into labor, and after a strenuous 27 hour delivery, Samantha gave birth to a 8lb 7oz baby girl with bright green eyes and curly dark brown hair. They named her Persephone Winchester. John won't admit it, but he broke into ugly sobs at the sight of his granddaughter, because he couldn't be more proud. 

\----

(Time skip: 5 years) 

 

Samantha, Dean, John, John's wife Rebecca, Persephone, Bobby, and Castiel sit at a park together, sharing stories and eating homemade grub. Samantha's seven months pregnant with a baby boy, and John's wife is expecting a baby girl. Samantha and Dean tied the knot a year before, waiting until Persephone was able to understand marriage. Samantha hasn't been happier, and it's all thanks to the support she's received. 

The Winchester's got their happy little ending.

 

The end. (For now?)


End file.
